realm_of_nordianfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures of Nordian
Creatures of Nordian There are many breeds in Nordian many of them are capable of thought and reason. While some are incapable of compassion or mercy. Some are merely primordial while the most base is human considered to be the lowest of all intellegent races. The creatures of Nordian are of all types and those that are not listen can still be played on the forum. Below are a few details of creature types and details of their breeds. Demons Half Demons are exactly what it means and says, One parent of the other was a mortal while the other is or was a demon, Most of the demons take on forms of a mortal in order to spawn off a half child with a mortal female. Demons are found to exist in both the physical and spiritual worlds. Where they are arranged into a hierarchy based upon their degree of powers. There is usually one Demon you would really not want to conjurer up but, much like political power in the realm of the living mortals it changes hands and faces over time. These beings often find it in themselves to further chaos in our realm by either raping or charming a mortal woman into their bed in order to create an offspring, Thusly the Half- Demon is born. Much like always you have your good demons, and you have your bad, Below are the explanations of each type due to the fact that they play a part in what and how you will play your half-demon. Eudemon -They don't run around helping people in our world. Most could give a careless what mortals or the other supernaturals do so long as it doesn't interfere with them and their happiness. They can be summoned by a sorcerer or witch. Cacodemon - These are the ones that are the raving lunatics and psychos they are apt to run into mortals or supernaturals no matter what, summoned by a witch or a sorcerer often times they are the ones that suffer the vicious fate that hangs in the balance, It's best not to summon them and very hard. Now that you know the two types you know where the origin of the half demon comes from and how sometimes if not careful you could if mortal become pregnant with one's child. Watch it. Half - Demons get only one ability or trait from their father, Fire, water, Ice, mind. etc. etc. The list goes on or well it will below. They only get one as they specialize in it, depending upon their parental linage is how strong their powers are not everyone of them can be the highest powered half - demon. A half-demon's abilities do not show up till they are coming of age or in puberty there it will begin and finally end once it's over, Leaving them either the highest at their peek or at the lowest. It depends upon how well they have developed their powers and once again, Not everyone will be the highest in their division it's just not possible. Demon Traits AKA Abilities There are three different kinds, Under the three kinds you can only have ONE ... not one of each ONE kind. I.E. Meaning if your elemental and you pick fire your FIRE Only not the others. Elemental Fire - Able to produce fire Via physical Contact, Levels increase the degree of heat produced, Emotional Duress can unwittingly cause shows of power. (i.e. Anger) As levels increase powers are cumulative. There are three levels of Fire traits. Igneous - First degree, burns or sparks Aduro - second degree ,burns ignite flammable material Exustio - third degree burns, incinerate objects Tempestras(Storm)- They can not summon storms but, they can control the weather within their immediate vicinity, calling up wind, rain, or if really good Lightning. Of course the same goes for snow, sleet. They can as well keep themselves from being caught in their own store. (I.E. Keep rain off a windshield or body.) Rock - These are known to have superior strength, as well almost impervious to physical attacks some can loose a nick or so here or there. Dimensional Telekinetic - The ability to displace or move objects without contact or physical means, the levels increase with the range, size and displacement distance of the object. Telekinetic demons have a tattle tale sign before they are about to attack or make a move, A twitch, makes a fist, something small but noticeable if the person they are against knows what to look for. These much like Fire demons have a level. After all not all of them have complete control on their powers. Migro- Range within sight, small objects 10 lbs max, about six inches displacement distance. Agito - Range Within sight, nothing larger than themselves, about 10 feet displacement distance. Volo- Range about 50 yards if not in sight they must be able to mentally picture the object and it's placement. Anything not nailed down, displacement distance about 20 feet. Teleportation - Can move one's self through or displace them instantaneously. Lower levels can take objects with them small to large depending upon level and weight. The Abeo is able to take other people as well as themselves and move within certain radius of area. There are three levels here as well. Tripudio- Within sight, only horizontal, and can only move about 12 inches Evanidus - Within sight, anywhere within the displacement distance, horizontal only , and distance moved about 10 feet. Abeo - Anywhere within the displacement distance, Horizontal or vertical, distance moveable about 50 feet. Physical Vision - Enhanced visual abilities, The levels increase with number of powers rather than range or acuity and are cumulative, they are not permanent enhancements. and once invoked must receive full concentration or they will fail. There are three levels here as well. Acies - visual range see things more clearly. Conspicio - Induce temporary blindness Aspicio - See things more clearly, Induce Temporary Blindness, See through Solid Objects, Cause people to see Visions things that are not there or obscure things that are and they do not want someone to see. Like a blinde fuzzy picture or feature. Ferratus (Iron) - These are RARE , so rare that often most do not even recognize them till it's to late. But they have one trick and one only and it's a wowzer. When their power is invoked their skin becomes so hard it's impenetrable. Often times they are snapped up for bodyguards to Witches, Sorcerers, and The others. if you get your hands on one of these beauties. Keep them close keep them secret! (sorry little joke) but seriously. Demon Weaknesses Elements - With exception of the IRON Demon most elements opposite of what an elemental demon is will neutralize it. Death- burning, stabbed, etc etc etc. Anyway you can kill a mortal with the exception of an IRON one, if it can kill a mortal it can kill a half demon. HOWEVER, If the Iron demon has not invoked his power before he is attacked there is a chance he will be harmed or killed, remember sometimes your concentration can be broken. Werewolves Werewolves are pack creatures that are also subshifters. They can only shift into three forms a human form, a hform, and a full wolf form. Wolves usually perfer to stay in wolf form for many reasons but time to time they must and do change into their human skin. Werewolves are strong and much larger then common wolves easily capable of destroying bone in single bites. Though wolves are not capable of any other magic then wolf shifting with one expection. The Alpha male of a pack is capable of shifting into his Hybrid wolf form at will. Half man half beast that can submit any who opppose his rule. The Alpha male has the leader is not born with this ability it is a gift bestowed when he received the mantle of Alpha Male. When all fallen Alphas guide their spirit into their leaders. (There is no bias as to how many wolf packs there may be.) Werewolves are creatures that roam the far end of the mountains, domestic and wild packs range from family members, out casts, criminals, and even noblemen and woman. Their personality to many is always wild and savage, they enjoy impulse and savagery is a sport. No matter the clothing on their back they will always be those with the brutal eyes. Wolf packs do not all run together, different types of families or factions can often be larger or smaller groups. Enemies with in the packs is not uncommon and even a bit of snobbery can be found. Though every pack has their ranks and all obey the Alpha. Elder Alpha The leader of all packs, he is the King of the Wolves and is seen for all concerning matters of consequence. He is father to the origins of the Packs and his age is nearly timeless. Most feral and revered none challenge the Elder. Alpha Male The Alpha male is the leader of a wolf pack and he is the dominant drive behind the wolf pack. Always the strongest of the males falls into this role of Alpha male. Alpha Female The mate of the Alpha male, having rights over all females of the pack. The Alpha female is respected as a mother and a leader to all females. However the Alpha female may be respected by the males of her pack, she is not allowed to bark orders to the males. Beta Male The Beta male is the right hand of the Alpha he tends to all things in his Alpha's name with permission to deal law out to those who disrupt the pack. Beta Female Beta Female is the Beta Males mate and second den mother. She enforces what the Alpha Female rules. Pack members Members of the pack are the back bone of the family, they make up its children, its mates, its wives, and husbands. They are the community and are the sole responsibility of the Alpha. *Wolf Packs Vampires The immortal but not quite damned... Vampires are a race of once living demon. Their bodies unable to age their desire and hunger never satisfied fully. Vampires live a life of both luxury and despair, never truly knowing the satisfaction of a meal. The only warmth of their skin comes from feeding, but the effects of the warmth never linger long. Vampires were a creation of Demonic Necromancy as well, however they were believed to be the undead they did not decay nor did they wound easily. In fact their bodies remained unscathed by death drinking the life blood of the mortals, brought their soul into their bodies. Extending their lives even further into the years. With out a spot of age vampires are a curious creature. Death however is possible, with a clear cut of their head, and a removal of their blacken hearts they are taken from the world. At their strongest point of evolution vampires were able to breed and have family covens of multiple members. As the blood line thinned so did the magic of their demon ancestry making pregnancy harder. (Vampires are no longer born) Vampires can not procreate with on another, it is impossible for females to sustain a blood supply for any fetus. Any pregnancies that occur are always aborted early. Their bodies feeding among itself. However a male vampire can raise a child with mortal women and shape shifters. The death does carry on to what is called a Damphir. Half vampire half human these creatures age like humans and die like humans. It is rare that a Damphir lives past the age of 30. Their need for blood is inherited by their fathers and for it they are killed by command of the King and Queen. *Vampire Covens Witches & Wizards Witches and Wizards are closely linked but not the same species of magical beings. Witches have a human origin in Nordian that goes back as far back as history knows. Wizards are to be explained, as it was Wizards that created the Witch. Having permitted a single mortal the gift of magic it has traveled to the modern day and thrived. Wizards are as ancient as time and few in numbers. A true wizard can only be born of two wizards and not permitted to be half bred. Wizards control a vast knowledge of all magic to the point of immortality, life, and death. Controlling all elements Wizards are not to be trifled with. Witches are locally accepted in society however can never obtain noble ascension with in the Kingdom of Nordian. Witches are both male and female and often whole families of witches exist. Some witches are pure in nature and often seek to help others where some are evil and corrupt. Of course neutral witches are in abundance. Wizard Weaknesses: Wizards are not invincible for their great power they are unable to with stand the call of madness. For this reason they are hunted down and killed. Wizards are currently hunted for fear of their power. Wizards must obtain souls to use magic with out souls the magic they use is not able to be at its strongest. Mortals The human population of Nordian is made up of many people and their many beliefs. Some have rich heritage and others are simply the scum of the world. The class of which one may find themselves is often one they can not change. Born of low class is often always low class, where as a high born can lose it all and die a low class peasant. Royalty Relations to the King and Queen no matter how minuscule are deemed royalty. Having some means of money or connections they are usually if not always the most wealthy of the land. Noblemen A title is a title, and with it comes land and prestige. Nobles often can buy their way into the good life or it can be given by royalty. Even the church may deem ones title. Aristocracy Be of good breeding, and lots of land . Nearly noble in their own right these family lines hold large titles of land in Nordian. Working Class Shop keepers and those with a trade skill are noted as the working class. Perhaps they hold a large sum of money or not they work and thats all that matters. Lower Class They are not the most liked of the kingdom halls but lower class need to make a living. Prostitutes, Pimps, Pub workers or even ship yard men. They will work for money or food and are the lowest of cheap labor that may get paid. Slave or Criminal Slaves and Criminals are practically the same, slaves have no rights what so ever. Criminals can be released once their time of service is over.